


Am Ende der Gabel

by Velence



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich bin was, ein Mungo, ein gefährliches Raubtier?“ Will schnaubte. „Ich fühle mich nicht im Geringsten so.“<br/>„Sie können es sein.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Ende der Gabel

**Author's Note:**

> DE Bingo - RUNDE 2  
> http://de_bingo.livejournal.com/  
> Bingo-Prompt: Kultur

„Sie sind wie schwarze Löcher. Meine Blackouts. Ich werde hineingezogen. Unaufhaltsam. Wie aus dem Nichts und dann ist alles schwarz. Leere. Bis sie mich wieder ausspucken, als wäre ich ungenießbar.“ Will wanderte durch die Küche von Hannibal Lecter. Er kannte sich nicht aus, schätzte aber, dass die noble Profiküche ein kleines Vermögen gekostet hatte. Die Oberflächen glänzten reinlich, alle Küchenwerkzeuge waren ordentlich an ihren dafür vorgesehenen Plätzen, während der Küchenmeister geschäftig sein Abendessen zubereitete.

„An was erinnern Sie sich zuletzt vor Ihrem letzten Blackout?“, fragte Hannibal. Will war überraschend bei ihm aufgetaucht. Hannibal gab die gehackte Knoblauchzehe zusammen mit etwas Salz und Basilikum in einen Mörser und zerrieb alles mit einem Stößel.

„Ich war mit den Hunden draußen, etwa eine Stunde. Danach habe ich Köder hergestellt.“ Will schob seine Brille mit zwei Fingern auf dem Nasenrücken hoch. Haarsträhnen klebten auf seiner verschwitzten Stirn. „Danach... ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Alles weg.“

„Sie waren also nicht an einem Tatort?“

„Nein... Nein! Ich war Zuhause.“ Aufgeregt durchmaß er mit großen Schritten die Küche. Will fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar, schob Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sein Herz pochte laut in der Brust, dass er es in den Ohren zu hören glaubte. „Als ich wieder zu mir kam, bin ich auf der Straße schlafgewandelt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dorthin gekommen bin!“

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Will.“

„Ich verliere die Kontrolle.“ Will lehnte gegen die Kücheninsel, auf dessen anderer Seite Hannibal die Pinienkerne im Mörser zerstieß. Die kühle Arbeitsoberfläche fühlte sich real an und half Will, sich kurzzeitig im Hier und Jetzt zu verankern. Er atmete immer noch zerstreut aus und ein, als sein Blick von seinen Fingern hoch zu Hannibal glitt. „Es ist anders als gewöhnlich. Ich kenne mich, meine Befindlichkeiten.“ Will schnaubte mit einem hysterischen Lacher. „Es muss etwas Physisches sein.“ Mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr er sich über die Wangen. Sie fühlten sich warm an.

Hannibal kam zu ihm herum und spürte Wills Fingern auf der Wange nach. Seine Hände fühlten sich klamm an, als Hannibal sie in seine nahm. Der Psychiater konnte das heiße Fieber an ihm so deutlich wie eine penetrante Parfümwolke riechen. Mit sanftem Druck ließ er Will seine Finger in dessen Handflächen spüren. „Sie sind in Baltimore, Maryland. Es ist halb neun am Abend. Ihr Name ist Will Graham.“

„Ich bin Will Graham“, murmelte Will matt. Tatsächlich half ihm der Kontakt, seinen aufgewühlten Geist zu zügeln. Die Blackouts machten ihm eine Scheißangst; je mehr er hatte, desto stärker fühlte er die Machtlosigkeit, die Ohnmacht.

„Sie waren sicher nicht an einem Tatort?“, fragte Hannibal.

„Nein. Warum?“

Hannibal nahm Wills linke Hand und hielt sie hoch. Der Ärmel des Hemdes war am Ende mit Blut getränkt. „Sie sind nicht verletzt?“ 

Will schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf.

Hannibal schob den Ärmel höher, entdeckte Kratzer, die ihm vorher entgangen waren. „Ärger mit einem Ihrer Hunde?“ Er fragte nicht nach Abwehrwunden, sondern ließ seinen Freund selbst denken.

Will zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht.“

„In Ihrem Zustand sollten Sie nicht fahren. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass Sie unbeschadet zu mir gefunden haben. Bleiben Sie zum Essen, danach rufe ich Ihnen gerne ein Taxi. Oder Sie übernachten in meinem Gästezimmer.“

„Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen“, erwiderte Will zögerlich. Die Vorstellung, nicht allein sein zu müssen, erschien ihm verlockend. Es war vermutlich das Sicherste, jemanden um sich zu haben, der einen davon abhielt, etwas Dummes zu tun. „Was kochen Sie?“

„Heute gibt es Brathuhn mit Kartoffeln und frischem Pesto. Das weiße Fleisch passt hervorragend dazu. Außerdem liebe ich die knusprige Haut. Bei Pesto denken viele an Pasta, aber es passt zu so viel mehr und ist schnell und einfach gemacht. Wenn ich nur Essen für mich zubereite, bevorzuge ich Mörser und Stößel statt einer Küchenmaschine. Es geht nicht um das bestmögliche Zerkleinern, sondern darum das meiste Aroma herauszuholen“, schwadronierte Hannibal. Kochen war seine Leidenschaft. Er hatte dem Chirurgendasein abgeschworen und seine Passion für Anatomie auf kulinarische Künste übertragen. „Was kann ich Ihnen zu trinken anbieten? Ein kühles Bier? Etwas Alkoholfreies?“

„Bier klingt gut.“

Hannibal holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank und schenkte Will etwas von seiner offenen Flasche ein, von der er sich ebenfalls ein Glas gegönnt hatte. Er reichte ihm das Glas.

„... und niemand stirbt als Folge von Ihrer Therapie“, erinnerte sich Will mit einem Grinsen an Hannibals Worte. Er nahm einen zaghaften Schluck. „Was kann ich tun?“

„Schneiden Sie das Ciabatta-Brot auf“, bat Hannibal. „Das Huhn müsste gleich fertig sein.“ Tatsächlich hatte er kein ganzes Huhn im Ofen, sondern nur ausgesuchte Fleischstücke, da er nicht mit Gästen gerechnet hatte. Das Fleisch war gar und die Kartoffeln verlockend goldbraun, als Will den Bräter herausholte. Es roch köstlich. Plötzlich merkte er, dass er Hunger hatte. Will hatte zuletzt zum Frühstück gegessen – soweit er sich erinnerte. Er brachte das Essen ins Esszimmer und kam in die Küche zurück, um ein weiteres Gedeck zu holen.

Hannibal war dabei, das Pesto in eine ansprechende Porzellanschale zu geben.

Will lehnte mit der Hüfte gegen die Arbeitsfläche. Er war ruhiger geworden, was er auf Hannibals gefasste Ausstrahlung zurückführte. Er war sein Ruhepol. Sein Blick schweifte von Hannibal durch die Küche. „Ein neues Bild“, stellte er erstaunt fest. Die kubistische Replika passte gar nicht zu dem Rest seiner Bilder, die im ganzen Haus verteilt waren. Gewöhnlich zierten Lecters Wände opulente Stillleben und Feder- und Bleistiftzeichnungen.

„Frau mit Mandoline von Picasso. Es soll mich inspirieren“, führte Hannibal aus.

„Inspirieren?“, fragte Will skeptisch nach. „Das sieht aus wie ein gesplitterter Spiegel. Wie ein Alptraum von mir.“

„Das dürfen Sie nicht so sehen“, widersprach der Psychiater und schob ihn mit seiner freien Hand in Richtung Esszimmer. „Die Kubisten haben ihr Motive in Formen gegliedert: Kugeln, Kegel, Zylinder. Die Zersplitterung, wie Sie schon treffend festgestellt haben, wird als Zerstörung interpretiert. Aber vielleicht ist das genau der Moment, in dem sich die einzelnen Teile zu ihrer Summe zusammenfügen. Das Bild kann ebenso eine Zusammenführung darstellen. Vom analytischen Kubismus, der gliedert und trennt, zum synthetischen Kubismus, der zusammensetzt, ist es nur ein winziger Schritt.“

„Der Spiegel kann also wieder zusammengesetzt werden“, folgerte Will. Er nahm den Platz zu Hannibals Linken ein. „Aber man wird immer die Risse sehen.“

„Unsere Narben haben die Macht, uns daran zu erinnern, dass die Vergangenheit real war.“ Hannibal legte sein Gedeck an den Platz vor dem Kamin, um Will gegenüber zu sitzen. Die Tafel war mit einer üppigen Obstschale dekoriert und auch sonst machte sie den Eindruck, als würde Hannibal jederzeit Gäste willkommen heißen. „Sie sind nicht die zerbrechliche, feine Teetasse, für die Sie Jack Crawford hält, Will.“

„Ich bin was, ein Mungo, ein gefährliches Raubtier?“ Will schnaubte. „Ich fühle mich nicht im Geringsten so.“

„Sie können es sein.” Hannibal schnitt die Brust auf und legte ein Stück auf Wills Teller. Dann füllte er sich auf. Die Kartoffeln hatten eine wunderbare Farbe angenommen. Als er das helle Fleisch mit der gebräunten Haut mit dem grünen Pesto garnierte, war er vollends zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Er reichte Will die kleine Schale.

„Das riecht fantastisch.“ Will nahm ein Stück Fleisch mit Pesto auf und schob es sich in den Mund.

Sie aßen. Hannibals Gast lobte das Essen. Sie hielten die Gesprächsthemen leicht, belanglos. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, nur der Schnee hinter der doppelglasigen Tür war zu sehen. Will hatte den Garten bisher noch nicht bei Tageslicht gesehen, aber wahrscheinlich war er ebenso gepflegt und akkurat wie das Haus, wie Hannibal.

Will legte das Besteck zusammen auf dem Teller ab und lehnte sich zurück. Heute hatte er wieder etliche Stunden verloren, aber das war noch nicht einmal das Beängstigende. Das Beängstigende waren das Blut und die Verletzungen an seinen Händen, seinen Armen.

„Ich werde langsam verrückt“, brach Will das Schweigen.

„Sie fangen menschliche Monster aller Coleur, indem Sie sich in ihren Kopf hineinversetzen, aber Sie erlauben ihnen auch, in Ihren Kopf zu gelangen“, sagte Hannibal, nachdem er sich mit einer Serviette den Mund abgetupft hatte. „Jack spricht von Angst, die mit Ihrer lebhaften Empathie einhergeht. Der Mut besteht darin, diesen Preis zu zahlen. Das ist beneidens-, bewundernswert.“

Will schüttelte den Kopf.

„Will, Sie müssen diese Illusionen bekämpfen, die Ihre Realität überdecken. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind ein Spiegel, der das Schlimmste lediglich von anderen reflektiert.“ Hannibal trank von seinem Bier, das er für Alana Bloom gebraut hatte. Es passte zu diversen Gerichten, auch wenn er zumeist Wein vorzog.

„Vielleicht habe ich jemanden verletzt“, sagte Will. Er machte einen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Oder getötet.“

„Sie fühlen sich schuldig, weil es Ihnen gefallen hat, Garrett Jacob Hobbs zu töten.“

Will durchschnitt mit beiden Händen die Luft. „Ich habe Abigail gesagt, es ist das Hässlichste auf der Welt.“ Er fürchtete sich vor einer Entwicklung, auf die er scheinbar zusteuerte. Will fragte sich (wie andere auch), wie viel von der Aggression, der Mordlust von den Mördern, in die er sich hineinversetzte, in ihm zurückblieb.

„Sie haben ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt.“

„Es war die Wahrheit. Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, auf all welche Arten Töten hässlich ist, egal wie ich mich dabei fühle“, widersprach Will heftig. Seine Gefühle waren in seinem Gesicht, in seiner Körpersprache unverblümt abzulesen. „Haben Sie den Nervenkitzel und die Hässlichkeit gespürt, als Sie Tobias Budge getötet haben?“

„Es geht immer um Kontrolle – dass das Gute immer das Schlechte überwiegt.“

Will lachte laut. „Spricht da mein Psychiater oder Freund?“

„Ich bin Ihr Freund, Will.“

Will hob die Augenbrauen und versuchte seinem Mund, ein Lächeln abzugewinnen. „Sie wollen – so oft wie Sie darauf anspielen – dass ich es sehe? Dass ein Monster in mir schlummert?“

Ende


End file.
